Call My Name
by Marisol Gaddi
Summary: oneshot. The fact is, the minute one part of Ranma's life starts looking up, another falls so terribly apart...RaAk


'…'-thinking

".."-talking

_**flashback**_

**DISCLAIMER:** _Ohhh!How I wish!_

_

* * *

_

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that as soon as one part of your life starts looking up, another part falls to pieces."- _Bridget Jones_

**CALL MY NAME**

**By luv-a-lot-gurl**

"_**So, you gonna do it?"**_

"**_I-I don't know.."_**

"**_Oh c'mon,Ranma! This is definitely not the time to chicken out."_**

"_**I'm not chickening out!"**_

"_**Then, what are you doing?"**_

"_**Waiting for the right moment?"**_

"**_Ranma, you've been "waiting for the right moment" two hours ago!Listen Ranma, you, YOU spent 35,000 ,35,000 yen! for this date!"_**

"_**I know, I know.."**_

"**_Ok,listen.It's ok if Akane doesn't say yes. Just think that its her lose not yours. Even though you just spent 35,000 yen for nothing."_**

"**_Yah.Thanks for the encouragement,Nabiki."_**

"_**Just doin' business.Now,go get her tiger!She's in her room studying." Nabiki then stood up and headed to the dojo's open doors, "Oh,yeah Ranma.Before I forget, it's a thousand yen each hour for my time. I would pay soon if I were you.Bye-bye, Ranma-kun!"**_

_**Ranma just shooked his head and lay down in the dojo's cold wooden floor.**_

'**_Maybe, I am chicken..' Ranma thought sadly._**

'**_Why? Is the great Saotome Ranma scared of rejection?'_**

'_**No.Ofcoarse not! What a crazy thing to say!'**_

'**_Then, why don't you ask her yet? It's just a simple question!It's just four words!FOUR WORDS!'_**

'**_But mind you, these four words mean a lot.'_**

'_**Good point.'**_

'_**Yah…W-wait a minute!W-why am I even talking to myself!'**_

'_**Don't worry. Not the first time to happen to anyone.'**_

'_**Will you just keep quiet!'**_

"_**Kami,I think I'm going crazy."**_

'_**Just get it on already!'**_

"**_ARGG!Alright already!Geez!" Ranma then left the dojo, leaped up on the Tendo's roof and hung near Akane's window. "Here goes..". He lightly tap Akane's window and the glass window slid open to reveal his slightly annoyed blue-haired fiancée._**

"_**What?" Akane demanded impatiently.**_

"_**Uh..Ermm.."**_

'_**Kami,' Ranma thought, 'Why did Akane had to be so darn c-cute!ARGG!'**_

"_**Your wasting my time. If you have nothing to say-"**_

"_**Gooutwithme?"**_

"_**Nani?" Akane was suddenly stopped of shutting her window.**_

'_**Please, don't let me repeat it!' Ranma just groaned. "Never mind that.."**_

_**Ranma was about to leave when a hand grab his arm. He looked up and**_

"_**When?" Akane asked smiling widely with a slight blush.**_

'_**YATTA!'**_

_

* * *

You were happy._

_It's been three months Akane and everything was going so well then an accident happened and it nearly took your life all because of me._

_**

* * *

A week later…**_

"_**Why so cheery today, tomboy?" Ranma asked.**_

_**School was over, and the two were headed home. Ranma a top a fence while Akane walking on the ground in front of him.**_

"**_Well, our finals are over and in a month we'll graduate high school!Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Akane said still cheerful, ignoring what Ranma just called her. Ranma just walked ahead, Akane trailing behind him._**

"**_And also, our little date tonight." she continued teasingly. Ranma stopped dead track._**

"**_Y-you haven't forgotten that?" he murmured._**

" '_**Coarse not,silly!" Ranma looked up surprised. "It's all I've been thinking the whole week! I'm really excited! Where are we going anyway?" Both then continued walking.**_

"_**Tokyo shrine." he finally said.**_

"_**We're going to pray?"**_

"_**You'll see. Akane, you head home first, ok?"**_

"_**What?Why?"**_

"**_Final touches. Meet you there 9 sharp." Ranma then left._**

"**_Boy, this is going to an unforgettable night."_**

_**Akane continued walking home.**_

'_**He must have been working hard for this. Maybe Kasumi-oneechan can help me shop around for a decent attire. I hope this comes out well.'**_

**_

* * *

Ranma reached Tokyo's large shrine minutes later. As he reached the top of the stairs, he started to admire all his hard work. Over a hundred candles were found there, from the stairs' steps up until the entrance of the big temple. All arranged in two separate columns. At the center was a table another candle in the middle, and two chairs. The table was then surrounded by fragrant petals of roses._**

"**_Akane sure is lucky."Ranma was slightly startled at the cold voice. Turning to his side, he found Nabiki beside him._**

"_**Here's your tux." Nabiki said handing it over to Ranma. "There's a restroom nearby, dress up there later."**_

"**_Thanks, Nabiki.I mean, for everything." Ranma said sheepishly._**

"_**No need to thank me,Ranma. Your paying me to do this."**_

_**Ranma just frowned and shook his head. 'For once I'm being nice to you, you-!'**_

"**_These are my final words to you Ranma.So listen clearly. You are going to give my little sister the most memorable night. You are not going to do anything that will make her cry or mad. Or else, you'll wish you never came across Tendo Nabiki. Got it?"_**

"**_H-hai!" Ranma said nervously._**

"**_Good." She then patted Ranma,"Break a leg! Kasumi and Akane might be in the mall already looking for clothes. Why don't you rest for a while? I'll handle everything."_**

**_Ranma nodded and sat in a nearby tree and drifted to sleep._**

_

* * *

I should have never let you go at the temple alone._

_I promised you that anytime you needed help just call my name I would be there to protect you._

_But I didn't._

_You screamed out my name, I never came…_

**_

* * *

It was already quarter to nine. One last look in the mirror and Akane went down her room. Eyes fell over her. Silence, before her father, Soun Tendo, broke down and cried._**

"_**Dad! Stop crying!" Nabiki who had arrived a couple of hours ago said.**_

"_**You look really beautiful, child." A sign held by a panda also said.**_

"**_That dress was really made for you, Akane-chan!" Kasumi said as she admired the dark blue sabrina dress Akane was wearing. It was knee-length and it had a small slit at the left. Foundation and lip-gloss was her only make-up. No jewelry but a pair of white-gold earrings and a matching necklace. Simple but elegant. The perfect look for Akane._**

"_**Arigato, minna-san." Akane said. She hugged her father tightly and bid goodbye.**_

'**_I hope he likes my look!' Akane thought as she reached the bus stop. Minutes later, Akane started to grow tired of waiting and crossed the street failing to see an uncontrolled truck about to hit her. She looked up and _**

"_**RANMA!"**_

* * *

"_**AKANE!" Ranma suddenly woke up. He caught his breath and remembered his dream. 'Akane, got hit by a truck. And she called my name. But it was to late.'**_

"_**That can never happened!" he scoffed, "Akane's not that stupid not to look at the street before crossing. A-and, I'm always there to save her when she's in danger!" He blushed at that thought. "Nabiki must've gone home already." Everything was set. The candles were all lit. And the shrine was really a sight to see. Ranma smiled and glanced at the clock. 'Its five minutes to nine! I better dress up now.'**_

_**Fifteen minutes later, Ranma now on his tux waited for Akane. 'Where is that tomboy? The foods getting cold!'**_

**_Thirty more minutes later, Ranma now started to worry not because Akane might have met an accident but that she had dumped him. Very selfish,neh?Ranma had gotten hungry and ate. "Stupid tomboy!" he grumbled between bites. He suddenly remembered his dream and started to get worried, now with an unselfish reason._**

**_As he searches for a nearby telephone booth, rain started to pour. At last, he found one. He inserted a coin and dialed up the Tendo's house. No answer. Remembering Nabiki's cellphone number, he inserted another coin after three rings a cold and a bothering sad voice answered hello._**

"_**Nabiki, it's me!Ranma-". He was cut off by Nabiki.**_

"_**She's in the emergency room,Ranma.Akane was hit by a truck. Come quickly. Tokyo Medical Center."**_

**_Ranma rushed out of the phoneboot and never hung up the phone. All that was in his mind was Akane._**

_**

* * *

Ranma reached the hospital and saw Soun talking to a doctor. The rest were sitting silently in a corner comforting each other.**_

"**_I'm really sorry to tell you this Mr. Tendo, but your daughters' accident had made her whole body paralyze. It was caused by physical trauma. We are still observing her but there is a high chance of her to be in coma for a very long time." the doctor said._**

"_**I see…" Mr. Tendo said sadly.**_

"_**Why don't you guys,go to the cafeteria and I'll send a nurse to you once your daughter is transferred to a room or if anything suddenly happens." the doctor offered.**_

_**Mr. Saotome, who was now in human form, went to his friend and directed him to the cafeteria. The others followed except for Ranma.**_

"_**Uhm..excuse me doctor.." The doctor looked up at Ranma and he continued to talk to him.**_

"**_Is my fiancée going to be ok,doc?"_**

"**_I'm very sorry son but I cannot tell yet. Physical trauma is something bad. The patient might even have secondary complications such as shock,_** **_respiratory failure and death." the doctor said._**

"_**Oh.."**_

"_**But from what I've heard. Akane is a very strong girl. Just keep your hopes up, boy. Good day." he then left.**_

_

* * *

Thank Kami there were no other complications._

_Everybody was relieve by that._

"Saotome, would you please answer question number 3. Saotome! SAOTOME RANMA!"

"Huh?"

Ranma had now return to Earth. Ranma, now a seventeen year old freshmen, was caught by his professor day-dreaming.

The professor shooked her head, "Mr. Saotome. I told you in the open forum that I don't tolerate day-dreaming. Since this is the first time, I'm going to leave you with a warning."

"Hai."

"Now pay attention."

* * *

Later that dismissal…

"Ranma you lucky man!" one of Ranma's new friends said teasingly.

"Nice one ,teachers pet!" another said.

"Will you guys cut it out already."

"Or else what? Your going to tell us to the professor?"

Both started to laugh.

"You guys are crazy! I would never hit on the prof!Sheez! I told you I already have a fiancée."

"WHAT EVER!" both started to laugh hysterically again.

"I really have to go now.." Ranma then run off the university and started to head at the hospital.

* * *

Minutes later, Ranma reached the hospital and went to Akane's room. As he enter, he saw Kasumi sleeping in a chair near Akane's bed. He slightly shook her shoulder and woke up.

"Ara, Ranma-kun. You're here." Kasumi then stood up and stretched a little.

"Kasumi-oneechan, why don't you go home now. I'll take care of Akane." Ranma offered.

"Thank you, Ranma-kun."

Kasumi had took her things and went to Akane's bed side once more.

"Akane-chan, I'll be leaving now." she then leaned down and kiss Akane's cold cheek. "Please get well soon."

"Ranma-kun, tomorrows Akane-chan's birthday will all go here early to visit. Call if anything happens,ok?"

"Hai,Kasumi-oneechan. Take care."

Kasumi smiled and left.

"Well, it's just you and me again tomboy." Ranma then took a sit next to Akane.

'Akane. Did you know that you've been sleeping for three months, three days, five hours, twenty minutes and eight seconds? Since you are asleep, everybody has been really sad. Everything's not the way it was then. It had been really quiet.'

'It's my first week in college. It's really kinda hard. Everything is really different from high school! I can't believe I'm saying this but I really kinda miss those crazy Kuno's! Both Tatewaki and Kodachi were sent to study at America with their father as one of their prof! I wonder if there having a better time their?"

'Nekohanten? Out of business. The three amazon's went back to China. Their tribe leader had requested for their presence a month ago. Before the old ghoul left, she had told me that the engagement with me and her granddaughter will only be "on-hold". But I think they won't be back for a very long time. Shampoo had been acting weird that month before they left. She'd been really quite nice. She even gave you a parting gift and not me! Not that I'm complaining or anything.'

'And for Ucchan-'

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Ranma stood up to answer the door surprised to see Ukyo and Ryouga.

"Konnichi wa, Ranchan!"

"What's up buddy?" Both then enter Akane's room.

"So, how's it going?" Ranma asked. The couple then blushed.

"Well, Ranchan" Ukyo glanced sheepishly at Ryouga "Ryouga-honey's been staying at my place for a week now.Its been going well.."

"That's very cute you guys, but I was asking about the restaurant." Ranma said.

"O-Oh! Gomen!" Ukyo said embarrassed.

"W-well,the restaurant had been very busy with people this week. Reason why we haven't visited Akane sooner." Ryouga said blushing furiously. Ranma just laughed quietly, 'Good for you guys.'

"Tomorrow will be another hectic schedule that's why we dropped by now to give Akane her present for her birthday." Ukyo said as she handed Ranma a small wrapped gift.

"Arigato." Ranma said as he accepted the gift and laid it to a table nearby.

"Well, we only came here to drop our gift off and we better get back to the restaurant before it gets dark."

"Ryouga-honey's right!" Ukyo then glanced at Akane, "Sayonara, Akane-chan. And happy birthday."

"We'll try to visit again tomorrow Ranma.Take care of Akane."

"Thank you guys for visiting" Ranma then led them to the door.

Later that night, as Ranma ate his meal he remembered what Ukyo and Ryouga said before leaving…

* * *

"**_By the way,Ranma. There's going to be a meteor shower later. Heads up buddy!" Ryouga said._**

"**_You know, Ranchan there's a saying that goes this way:_**

"_**When you see a meteor in the sky, make a quick wish.**_

_**If you finish making your wish before the streak of light disappears,**_

_**your wish will come true."**_

**_Give it a try. It might sound cheesy, but who knows. Your wish might just come true."_**

* * *

After Ranma ate, he stood up and open the curtains. The meteor shower had started exactly ten minutes before twelve o'clock.

'I guess this really is worth waiting for.' Ranma thought as he watched. 'I really wish you could see this with me Akane.' he sighed.

At the stroke of twelve midnight, Ranma went back to Akane's side. He took a small box from his pocket, opened it to reveal his birthday present to Akane. It was a small diamond clip he saw as he walked around the mall one day.

"Ano,tomboy. I know this really ain't that much, but this really cost money. Anyway, I really think this suite's you." Ranma then clipped it at Akane's short blue hair. "You should really show your face sometimes, Akane. I mean, honestly, your really c-cute." Ranma just looked at Akane. He leaned down to her and lightly kiss her cheek.

"Happy birthday, Akane." Ranma was then startled as a tear prickled down her face. Akane's eyes slowly opened, tears starting to fill her eyes. She looked at him and reached her hand to wipe a stray tear from his face. Then she said one word, one word that Ranma hoped to hear soon.

"Ranma."

**THE END :)**

A.N: Hi everyone! Im kinda a newbie here and this is the first fic I loaded here .First of all I would lyk to thank all hu read and luv this one-shot! I luv u guys!

Anyway, if you guys hav any comments, constructive critisms and flames(plz be merciful,im only 13) just hit the review button to know what you think of my work. But u could juz 4get d flames. If u didn't lyk this, I promise 2 post more as soon as i find tym to.

Tnx!

Luv lots,

luv-a-lot-gurl

05/07/06


End file.
